


I Will Possess Your Heart

by sanriocore



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blood Kink, Breeding Kink, CONSENT IS NOT SPECIAL IT IS A MUST, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fear Play, Knife Play, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Praise, Snowballing, Stalking, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Dabi, blowjob, breath play, dabi - Freeform, dabi has a dick piercing wbk., dabi has a tongue piercing, dabi x reader - Freeform, extremely minor character death like they literally do not matter don’t worry, fangs, vampire, x Reader, yandere vampire, yandere vampire dabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: the one where you're infatuated with your butcher at your local grocery store, completely unaware that he is a little more than in love with you.
Relationships: dabi x reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 671





	I Will Possess Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a depiction of what a NON HEALTHY relationship is. dabi is a yandere so hes not the best person hhh. this could be potentially triggering so please read at your own risk.  
> !! TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> -violence  
> -mentions of sexual harassment  
> 

his palm, placed steadily over the cleaver, forced the blade down into the bloody slab of meat, almost as if out of instinct at that point, and chopped it. while his eyes followed your every movement, unbeknownst to you. 

feet stumbling over each other followed by a shy, embarrassed laugh left your lips as your head turned side to side, making sure no one saw. 

but dabi saw. he sees almost all that you do. he thinks you’re adorable. so so precious. and so innocent, so easy to—shit! 

he looked down, and hissed upon seeing his thumb bleed out from accidentally nicking himself from the cleaver. he brought his thumb to his lips and sucked, almost groaning as the blood hit his tongue. 

it wasn’t good enough, nowhere near as sweet as yours would most likely be. 

he grumbled quietly under his breath, his head shaking as he took his plastic gloves off. he washed his hands and slid on some new gloves before returning back to his station, waiting to see your pretty little figure to meet his stare once more. 

“where are you off to now little one?” he chuckled to himself as he grabbed a new slab to slice. 

a smile grew on his lips as he saw your skirt peek through from one of the aisles. your knee high socks making a little appearance and he inhaled deeply, seeing you bend down to pick up something that fell. 

you placed it back on the shelf, and he tried to not let the vision of your frilly panties cloud his mind. 

you went off into another aisle, leaving his field of vision and he frowned, his nose scrunching in disapproval before he went to go package the meat. 

he was already preparing what he knew you’d order. he’d like to get it ready so that you knew he had your order memorized. so that you knew he thought of you. 

but he’d also prepare other people’s orders, just to have the excuse of saying he needed a moment to look for yours, just to keep you in his presence for a little longer. 

he glanced over at the clock, and felt his dead heart leap at the sight. it was around the time you’d come over to the cold cuts section and pick up some meat and then head on home. 

he looked forward, a grin growing on his lips as, lo and behold, your beautiful self made your way over to him. 

“hi dabi!” you chirped, rolling back and forth on the balls of your feet as you smiled at him. 

you were so lively, so adorable, and so so kind. 

he didn’t like that. 

in better terms, he didn’t like knowing how pure you were, because someone could easily take advantage of and that no no no, he couldn’t have that. he couldn’t have someone ripping those pretty little wings off his butterfly now could he? 

“hey there _______, same thing?” he questioned, a hearty laugh leaving his lips as he asked a question he already knew the answer to. 

you nodded, giving him a “yup.” as you shared his laugh. 

he glanced down, eyes immediately spotting yours, but he pretended to not see it. 

“agh sorry kiddo, give me a minute, gotta just look for it,” he tapered, ending on a click of his tongue and you dismissed him, waving your hands as you affirmed that he could take his time. 

you were so fucking cute it drove him mad. 

how could you be so patient and so sweet all the time? he kind of wanted to see what it was like to see you angry. to get pissed, to lose your mind a little. to go unhinged. 

but he supposed there’d be a time and a place for that and he would most definitely be present for it, since he would be the one to bring it out of you. 

“so, how was your day?” he asked, hands pretending to look for your order as you hummed and tapped your chin. 

“eh...not the best...and yourself?” 

something was wrong. he knew something was off and he didn’t like it. he could sense it. 

his face went firm, his eye brows furrowed together as he leaned forward, resting his weight on his palms as he looked at you. 

your cheeks tinged a rosy hue as he got close. people always thought he was scary because of his scars. the staples in his face and piercings not exactly making him look like the kindest person. but you thought he was gorgeous. 

not that you’d ever have the bravery to tell him that. you had your little crush but you were sure the grown adult working at your local grocery store felt nowhere near the same. 

“what happened little one?” he pushed further, needing to know what happened so he could fix it. he’d fix everything for you if you’d just let him. 

you looked down, blood tingling your cheeks as you sighed. the boys in your class were horrible to you. you were in college, for your second year, you thought maybe the boys here would be more like men. 

you were wrong. 

constant lifting and peeking under skirts was a huge issue in japan, and school boys fell straight into that issue, furthering it and making your life hell. 

you looked up at him and once your eyes met his strong stare, you flickered back down to the meat in the display case as you huffed quietly. 

“boys at school are just...really gross...” you trailed off, your mind bringing you back to earlier today, when you were walking up the stairs to your third period. 

you glanced up at him, and he nodded, letting you know it was okay to finish. 

you exhaled, tiredly with lips puffed and dabi just about melted.

“i was walking up the stairs for my next class and these boys came up behind me and lifted my skirt and i think one of them took pictures...i don’t know it’s stupid i-“ 

oh boy was he furious. 

he shook his head, holding out his hands as he stopped you in your tracks. “no no no, first off,” he began, switching his weight on his foot and leaning on his palm as he looked at you. 

“it’s not stupid, don’t ever try to diminish your struggles into something minuscule. if they’re making you feel a certain way, it’s important. especially something like this.” he was passionate in the words he spoke, maintaining the eye contact with ease while you could barely reciprocate it. 

your stomach was bubbling with infatuation and you were getting a little shy because of it but that didn’t let dabi waiver. 

“secondly, names, give me names, little one.” he ordered, his voice stern as he lowered his chin and your eyes widened whilst your lips parted, you head shaking in dismissal. 

“no no,” you laughed nervously as you shifted on your feet. “it’s okay, you don’t have to-“ 

“_________.” he repeated, his tone dropping and eyes serious. he wasn’t messing around. 

your back slumped, foot rising up slightly and gently kicking the nonexistent ball in front of you as you sighed. 

you spilled their names and dabi nodded, making a mental note to take care of them. a few snacks seemed to have been added into his schedule. 

he decided it was time to let you go for now. he’d see you again soon enough anyhow. he wrapped his hands around the meat, pulling it into a bag before handing it to you with a smile. 

“thanks, _______.” he handed over the bag and you pulled out your wallet, ready to pay and he pushed it away. “you know what i always say kiddo, it’s always on the house for you.” 

your shoulders dropped as you groaned, shaking your head as you tried to pay him. he was too good to you. how could you not develop a crush on him? sure you figured it would forever be one sided but it didn’t matter. he was so perfect you were okay with it. 

he persisted, placing the bag in your hands and shooing you off with light hearted empty threats. you huffed, cutely he’d add, as you shoved your wallet into your backpack. 

“thank you dabi.” you opined, your voice like sugar trickling into hot tea and his entire being just deliquesced at your sweet tone. 

he smiled, eyes crinkled as he tilted his head, telling you it was no biggie. 

before you turned away to walk out he called after you, with one last message to give you. “be safe out there okay?” 

you softened, eyes warmed as they clicked with his, a small nod from your head as you hummed a small “will do.” 

you left, backpack swaying as you walked out the grocery mart. 

dabi sighed, his day now meaningless since you were gone. he glanced over once more at the clock and inhaled deeply. 

just two more hours until your pretty face is scribbled into his vision again. but however, that’d unfortunately have to wait. just for a little. 

he had a little detour. 

as it neared the end of his shift, he excitedly rid his body of the white, blood stained apron and his hands of his gloves. 

he turned off the lights illuminating the gloomy butcher section and bid his goodbyes to his coworkers. 

he exited, throwing his coat over his shoulders as his boots clicked on the sidewalk. 

he was now officially on the hunt. 

tasty little snacks that tormented his little butterfly were awaiting him, and he couldn’t leave them hanging. 

the entire reason why he even worked at the tired grocery mart was because of you. 

everything he did, was for you. 

he was picking up some stain remover from his carpet, after having been a little too messy with one of his meals, he needed the stains out and fast. 

so he resorted to visiting the area where locals congregated. he had been in this town previously, a couple hundred years ago and he decided to return, see if anything changed. 

of course it did, however it seemed as though wherever he went the people inhabiting the area were always so...stupid. 

he couldn’t necessarily blame them though, he had been around for years, and already being intelligent to begin with was an advantage that no one could beat. 

but you, you were something different. 

something, unadulterated, yet sinful and he couldn’t put his finger on it. you were like pure yayo. 

and he couldn’t get enough of it. you were his little butterfly, pretty and free but he was selfish. he couldn’t let you go off without him like that, he’d rather drive a stake through his heart than go without seeing you again. 

so he took note of your schedule, your to do lists that seemed to be in a constant loop and he loved it. he loved the practicality that came with your day to day life. 

he especially enjoyed it because it made it easy to keep track of you. 

you attended the university just outside of your town, from 9am to 2pm from tuesday to thursday, you were occupied there, and the days in which you were free you were either home, at the mall on special occasions, a manga shop, or the grocery store. 

you did your laundry on sundays, always on the dot at 7am. 

once, you left your underwear in the dryer, to which dabi wasted no time in pocketing. 

you were his, he knew it. and you knew it without fully recognizing it yet. he was slowly imprinting on you little by little everyday that he got to see you. 

and it was working, he knew it was. he heard your pretty heart pitter patter like a thunderstorm in that lovely chest cavity of yours everytime you laid your eyes on him. 

you thought you were good at hiding your crush but he knew it, and it boosted his ego more than it should’ve. 

you were so kind to him, so so gentle and sweet and it made him feel alive. genuinely alive. 

something no one has done even when he was actually living. and he had to repay you, he had to show you how much you meant to him. so, while eating your tormentors was also a treat for him, it was mostly for you. 

he had to protect you, from anything and anyone. and he was going to have fun with it. 

his legs, long and lean took him to a neighborhood, decent for today’s standards and invited himself in due to it being an open community. 

he already had information and the whereabouts of these boys, specifically their homes. long before you told him about today’s incident, he was well aware of their bothersome presence and made it a small chore to find out where they lived, knowing it’d come in handy. 

and it most certainly did. 

he crept in, walking around as if he wasn’t doing anything wrong as to not collect attention towards himself. 

he spotted the house, small yet spacious enough for a family of three and he chuckled, making his way over there excitedly. 

he hadn’t had a good violent hunt in awhile and while he had to keep this on the low, he figured it’d still be satisfying. 

it was already dark out, which made it perfect for him to slink around the back and head towards the window that led into his new victim’s bedroom. 

he peeked in, a large toothy grin spreading on his lips as his fangs grew in, the sharpness digging into his bottom lip and he groaned at the pain, enjoying it and letting it add into his adrenaline. 

it seems like both of them were there, drinking what dabi assumed to be their parents liquor. 

less of a fuss for him, and it looked like he’d get to kill two birds with one stone. 

his nails, an inky black, grew long and sharp before he raised his hand and scraped down the window, making the boys’ heads whip towards the noise. 

hoshi karaminu, the boy who seemed to always start something with you and egg on his friend, tiaga sato, were startled upon hearing the noise. 

and dabi sensed it, he could practically feel their heartbeat radiate into his chest and he closed his eyes, groaning quietly at the rush of serotonin spacing through his head at the fear they elicited. 

“bro,” tiaga laughed nervously, shoving the taller boy. “go check what that was.” 

hoshi rolled his eyes, pushing off the shorter friend and rising to his feet. he was anxious, but wasn’t about to let his friend see that. he had a reputation to uphold, or at least thought he did. 

it didn’t matter however, because no one would bother remembering him or his friend in a matter of minutes. 

hoshi pulled the window upwards, and scoffed, upon seeing nothing. he called over tiaga to show him nothing was there and once he did, dabi decided it was his time to strike. 

he tugged them down by their arms, quickly silencing them once they hit the ground by pinching a nerve by their throat, rendering them paralyzed for about an hour. 

he wouldn’t need that much time though. he worked fast. 

they stared up at the far older man, complete fear and terror in their eyes and dabi leaned down, breathing in their delicious agony and sighed. “please by all means, don’t hide your fear,” dabi laughed, his hands wrapping around their wrists as he dragged them into the forest behind the house. “it smells amazing. i’m practically salivating.” 

the boys were horrified, everything was going by ridiculously fast and they suffered whiplash from all the occurrences leading up into them being thrusted in the back seat of dabi’s vehicle. 

dabi drove to his abode, going extra fast over speed bumps to feed into their anxiety. their pathetic scent was wafting all around the hungry vampire and he was getting excited, squirming in his seat as he stuck his hand out the window, smacking the roof and hollering. 

all his actions were nowhere near random. he knew what he was doing and he knew what he did had the results that he wanted. and to hear the two whimper in his backseat, it made him grin, and pressed down on the gas, accelerating the speed. 

once he reached his home, he jerked to a stop, laughing at the sounds of pain coming from his back seat as the two fell flat on their faces. 

he swung his legs out the car, tugging the keys out and shoving them in his pocket before opening the backseat door. 

he stood before them, staring them down with his head tilted as he laughed. “why so scared boys? we’re just gonna have a bit of fun.” he cooed, bending down and slapping their cheeks before tugging them up. 

he brought them to their feet, swinging their arms over his shoulders and walking along, pretending as if he was aiding his buddies that had fallen into a drunken stupor. 

with a turn of his keys and a kick to the door, they were in. they were now stuck in his web and had a zero survival rate. 

he locked the door behind him after having shoved them to the ground. 

he sighed, leaning against the door, legs crossed and arms folded as he stared down at them, watching them try their hardest to move and he bursted out laughing at the pitiful sight. 

he waltzed over, bending down and grabbing them by their hair, forcing them to meet his gaze. “you haven’t a clue as to why you two are here, am i right?” he posed, and they blinked through their tears, unable to move as they cried out. 

dabi back handed them, grunting before pushing them back down to the floor. he pulled out his wallet, opening it and showing them a picture of you. 

a polaroid he snapped of you in the park one day. you were by yourself. or so you thought. 

your pretty little legs getting kissed by the sun as one hand held the chains supporting the swing you sat upon, the other holding your boba drink. 

you looked so unbelievably gorgeous, he swore he felt as though he was experiencing a glorious rebirth of life in all its beautiful aspects. 

he took the picture, waiting until it developed before pocketing it away. 

their eyes widened as their hearts sunk even further down their chests. what did this have to do with you?

dabi’s eyes squinted down at them, huffing as he shook his head. he bent down, getting in their faces and baring his fangs. 

their breaths lodged in their throats once their eyes landed on his fangs. the scent of their terror floated all around dabi and he was starting to grow hungrier by the second. but he held off, knowing the wait made the feast all the more satisfying. 

“you made her life hell. consider yourselves lucky that i even gave you the pleasure of seeing her once more before you die.” he spat, his mouth enunciating the word die wig extra intensity, so they wouldn’t forget their impending doom. 

he carefully put the picture back into his wallet before putting it off to the side. 

he grew closer to the younger men and chuckled darkly. “i think you know what’s next.” 

he straddled tiaga’s lap first, and sunk into his throat, making sure hoshi watched. hoshi was the worst of the two, and by making him watch his friend die before he met his timely death, dabi figured the amount of utter trepidation that would take over his body would be complete bliss to bask in. 

he moaned against his throat, the rich blood gushing into his mouth was delicious, almost swaying him into a drunken euphoria driven state. 

he laughed against his flesh, eyes flickering to hoshi before giving him a small wink, a reminder that he was most definitely next. 

_____________________________________________

a week had passed since dabi had his hefty dinner and you seemed much happier without them plaguing your presence. it filled him with a sense of pride. 

he felt like he did you well. as though he honored your name. 

but he grew antsy. the lonely nights grew lonelier. fucking his hands adorned with your frilly panties at night was no longer cutting it. 

while it never ceased to make his cock hard at the sight of your panties drenched in his cum, he wanted more—no, needed more. 

he needed you not just sexually, but he needed your heart and soul intertwined with his. 

he was growing weak, more tired, more exhausted and snappy without you by his side. you had just about fully been imprinted on him at that point and when this occurs, it causes serious physical and emotional harm when the two aren’t together. 

it confused you as to why you were constantly in high discomfort all the time except for when you were near dabi. all your pain, your headache and the nausea in your tummy just melted away. 

and so as dabi watched you sleep, he figured tonight would be the night. 

he slowly opened your window, taking in a deep breath before he tested his allowance of entry by sliding in a hand. he grinned and climbed into your room before shutting the window behind him. 

unfortunately the tale of vampires having to receive permission to enter a home was indeed true. but, once granted permission it cannot be taken back unless you use a spell to ward them off but he knew you had no knowledge of that or even of what he truly was. 

so when you had told him he was welcome into your apartment at any time, it forever stood an open invitation. 

he stood over you, watching how beautiful you looked sprawled out on your bed. your breasts peaked out from your tank top and he averted his eyes back to your face, feeling wrong for staring at your chest without your knowledge. 

he had already committed enormous and copious invasions of your privacy but he did still respect you enough to not touch or look at you without having your okay to do so. 

he bent down, running a hand over your hair and pressing a small kiss to your forehead, he sighed lovingly. 

he could never let you go. 

your eyes fluttered at the soft sensation and once they focused you shrieked, shuffling away from him as you cowered into the corner of your bed. 

you were scared, yet some part of you felt safe and that in itself added onto your fear. 

he softened, shushing you quietly as he shook his head. 

one of dabi’s guilty pleasures is getting off on people fearing him, but you, you were different. he didn’t want you to be scared of him. he wanted you to know he saw you as an equal, as his lover, as his soulmate. 

he quickly put his hand over your mouth, and stared into your eyes adoringly while he shushed you and stroked your hair. 

“calm down little one calm down, you know it’s me and that i wouldn’t do anything to you, you know that, ______.” he whispered, slowly removing his hand and you panted, your chest rising and falling as you eyes flickered around him. 

you felt safe with him, you felt a magnetic pull forcing you into him and you had no idea why. you should be disgusted, and horrified, but you weren’t. 

you were still scared, which was normal, but not scared enough, and that was bothersome. 

he crawled to you and you froze, watching him move closer inch by inch and you swallowed as he neared your face. “i know deep down you want me here, _______. and i know you’re fighting off the feeling in your heart that’s telling you that this feels right. well don’t, my love, because that feeling is right.” he began, his hands cupping your face and you stayed put, not knowing what to do. 

your infatuation was still strong, and part of you was enjoying this, far too much than you should’ve but you couldn’t stop. this felt insane, your brain was still foggy and you couldn’t comprehend that this was even occurring. 

“i know you’re a bit scared, and i understand, but i couldn’t wait anymore little one, i simply couldn’t...” he trailed off, noticing how your eyes jumped from him and to the door. he saw your body twitch towards the opening and once he saw you begin to move, he stopped in front of you, pinning you down. 

the amount of overwhelming need to be with him was scary to you and you needed to be away from him and figure out what you were feeling. 

he didn’t appreciate that one bit. 

he tsked, shaking his head as he lowered himself down to you. “baby,” he crooned, cupping your cheek as his fangs slowly grew. 

they brushed against the shell of your ear and you whimpered against him, your skin prickling into goosebumps at the feeling. “why’re you trying to run from me hmm? you and i both know you want me here as much i wish to be here. i know you’re scared but don’t be my angel, i won’t harm you.” he hushed softly, pressing kisses beside your ear and to the apple of your cheek. 

“i don’t understand what’s going on dabi.” you spoke, your voice cracking and he frowned, pulling apart from you before letting you sit upwards. 

“i’ve been watching you for a year now, little one. and i’m in love with you, everything i do is for you. no one has ever made me feel as intensely as you do. you’re perfect, you’re addictive and i cannot soothe the itch you etched deep into me unless i have you by my side, ________.” he professed, his words building up like the rising piece in a symphony and your eyes widened, chest exploding as you curled your toes into the bedsheets. 

your heart nearly broke through your rib cage as you listened to his words, and he felt it, and smiled knowing it was a positive reaction. 

“and I know that you feel the same way because i imprinted on you. the second i saw you buying a little bouquet of flowers for yourself that one winter’s day last year i began it, little by little.” he continued, cupping your cheek as your breathing grew staggered. 

so much was happening and the fact that you didn’t want to push him off was frightening. 

you blinked up at him, your lips parted as you shuddered a sigh. “i-imprint?” you asked quietly and dabi chuckled, craning his neck down towards you as he nodded. 

“we’re connected, _______, forever, don’t you see that? i know you certainly feel it. cmon love,” he breathed, his nose brushing against yours as your lips grew closer. “accept it.” 

you gulped, not knowing what to say or how to even react. you wanted him, you’ve wanted him the second to you saw him and now that he’s here, within reach you couldn’t believe it. especially since it was thrusted into your arms so hurriedly. 

his eyes bored into yours and he sighed as he glanced down. “i’ve got a wager for you little one.” he presented and you gulped, your chest nearly caving in on itself as he continued speaking. 

“I may have watched you all day, every day with no fail but i respected your privacy enough to not break into your home,” he started and you laughed, covering your face as you sighed. 

“gee thanks.” you verbalized dryly with a tilt of your head. 

he raised a brow at your cheekiness, patting your bottom as he chuckled. “watch it butterfly.” he pressed warningly and you hated the smile that grew on your lips at his words. 

“i’ll prove it to you, with an intuition test. you go run off and hide, i’ll give you a minute’s countdown to go hide somewhere in your apartment. if i find you, it’ll just be another aspect that proves to you our connection. if i don’t find you in 5 minutes, then i’ll go.” 

he was lying partially. if he couldn’t find you—even though he would without hesitation—there’s no way he’d let you go. 

“do you accept?” he questioned and you inhaled deeply, before nodding. you had no idea why in the hell you were agreeing to this but part of you, the logical side of you, really wanted to continue living life normally, and not feed into this, no matter how bad you wanted it. 

the amount of desire you had for him was terrifying and you wanted to rid yourself of it, so you counted on the possibility of him not finding you. 

he leaned in, the tip of his nose against yours as he smiled. “go.” 

you scrambled off your bed, almost tripping over your feet as he slowly counted down 60 seconds. 

his voice echoed through your apartment and you panted, eyes frantically searching areas you could hide in. 

secretly you wondered what would happen if he found you. what would he do? 

you wanted him to find you but you told yourself you wanted the exact opposite and ran with it. 

you scrambled into your kitchen, eyes spotting the empty cabinet you had no use for and you gasped as you heard him hit the 50 second mark. 

you acted fast, quietly sprinting towards the cabinet before situating yourself into it. you closed the door, exhaling silently as he finished counting. 

he slowly rose from your bed and walked out. he decided to somewhat stay true to his word and not rely on his heightened senses to find you, just his intuition. 

his head flickered back and forth from the bathroom and to the kitchen. 

he exhaled quietly, turning his body in the direction of your kitchen slowly, taking in the looks of the area. 

he glanced around, peeking and peering into the crevices, nooks and cranny’s that you could’ve possibly fit yourself into. 

until his eyes landed on a small array of cabinets. 

you squeezed your eyes shut, heart pounding in your chest as you fisted your shirt in your hands. 

his footsteps neared your space and you held in your gasp. the cabinet couldn’t close all the way and while it left no sight of you to be seen, you could see a sliver of the outside view. 

“i know you’re somewhere here little one.” he announced and your heart shook violently, the anticipation of being found was riveting and you leaned your head back, hand over your mouth as you closed your eyes. 

he bent down in front of the cabinet in which you sat. a shocked look took over his face as he felt the blood slowly rush to his cock. 

he genuinely ignored and tried to not utilize his heightened senses, however the scent of a different kind of fear, mixed with arousal wafted into him and he breathed it in heavily. 

he released a heavy breath, low and rumbling from out his throat as he tapped his foot against your tiled floors. 

he took his time, knowing his five minutes were nowhere near up and he was almost having fun drawing this out. 

he tapped his nails against the wooden door, and you froze, knowing you were about to be found. 

he pulled it open, and you gasped, your back hitting the hard wood and he chuckled. “found you baby.” he breathed, he was squatting, a smirk on his lips with his fangs peeking out and your eyes widened. 

he held his hand out, beckoning you to come out and it was almost as if your body moved by itself, for your hand fit into his as you allowed him to pull you out. 

you were still shaky into allowing yourself to be enveloped into this but he was tearing down your defenses as each second passed that you were near him. 

“what are you?” you asked, your voice trembling as you looked up at him. 

he laughed, neck craning down to you as he sighed. “i think you know, _______.” he breathed and you closed your eyes at his words. he was right. 

“are you going to—“ 

he held your jaw, forcing you to look at him as he stared into your eyes sternly. “if your question is any variation of whether or not i’m going to hurt you i’m going to be very,” he murmured, his lips ghosting yours, the tips of his fangs dragging across your bottom lip as you shuddered. “upset, little one.” 

you silenced yourself, nodding and deciding to trust him and his promises. 

you figured it was better to just let yourself accept what you felt and your circumstances because the more you fought it off the more you invited the nausea and discomfort back into your body. 

he sensed it and smiled widely as he cupped your cheeks. “that’s right, butterfly, give in,” he breathed out and you leaned into him, feeling the fear trickle off your body. 

“good girl,” he hummed sedately, his thumbs rubbing loving circles over your cheekbones as he grew closer into you. 

“can i kiss you, butterfly?” he asked and your heart nearly leaped out your throat, causing him to hold back a laugh at your adorable reaction. 

you nodded and he no where near hesitated to press his lips against yours. he groaned immediately upon connecting into you, his neck bent down to be leveled with you as he held your face. your hand slid to the back of his neck while the other rested on his torso, touching the firm flesh curiously. 

your touches burned into each other, electrifying the flesh and awakening your instincts. 

his fangs pressed into your lip ever so slightly, drawing a small amount of blood. once it hit his tongue his eyes shot open and he grunted, flipping you two around before he pushed you up against the fridge. 

“legs,” he growled against your lips, his voice guttural and deep as his hips rocked into yours. “around my waist. now.” 

you obeyed, hopping lightly before wrapping yourself around him. his hand found itself around your throat as he sucked on your bottom lip, rolling between his own lips and drinking up the saccharine taste. 

you were his personal yayo and by god he would never share you with anyone. 

you were whimpering against him, his actions hasty yet they seemed to fully grasp you and leave you breathless. 

“so sweet butterfly, so fuckin good,” he groaned, starting to lose a bit of control as his eyes flickered up at you. 

your cheeks were reddened, along with long pretty eyelashes wet with tears. he closed his eyes and tried to sense any hesitation or negative fear in your body and once he felt none, he pulled away, pressing one last hard kiss to your lips before his hands glided down to cup your ass and keep you in place. 

he carried you back into your room, before laying you down on your bed. you hurriedly pulled him down by his shirt, already missing him and needing his touch, desperately. 

he was surprised at your boldness but nowhere near upset with it. 

he rested slightly above you, leaning on his elbow as he held your face and kissed you deeply, loving how you enjoyed the bruising pressure of his affection. 

“dabi,” you whimpered, hips wiggling in need and he rolled his eyes back, the scent of your arousal finding him once more and he growled. “what do you need little angel?” his hand traveled across your hip and squeezed. 

you whined, feeling airless as you pressed sporadic kisses to his lips. “touch me?” 

his eyes went hooded, and before you knew it you were flat on your back with him on top of you, his face but an inch away. 

“you haven’t a clue how good that sounded coming from your pretty lips, ______.” he admitted, your name sounding like hot caramel coming from him. 

his hand slipped into his pocket, revealing a small pocket knife with a cherub as the handle and you froze, desire tangled fear hit your body at the sight. he flicked it open, bringing it up to your jawline adoringly as he stared you down. 

“such a pretty little thing,” he chuckled lowly. 

he trailed the small blade down your jawline, letting it tickle your pulse before he traced your collarbones with it, admiring the lovely bone structure laid before him. 

he saw your breathing grow heavy, and he felt the nervousness riddle your body, causing a frown to tug his lips down. “no no no,” he murmured, pressing a kiss beside where his knife rested, above your heart. 

“i told you baby, i could never hurt you,” he assured, smiling as he saw your body grow lax at his words. 

“i just wanna get this pesky thing out the way,” he opined darkly, his knife sliding under your panties, as his eyes looked up at you. “is that okay?” he asked, wanting you to be completely honest and tell him if he was going too far. 

you nodded, your pussy was aching and you didn’t care what he did, as long as his hands were on you. 

“words, little one i need words.” he pushed and you closed your eyes, chest rising and falling as the desperation in you grew. “yes, y-yes you can, do what you want just please touch me,” you whimpered and dabi inhaled sharply, his knife rising up and splitting your panties straight off. 

the fell to the sides, exposing your cunt and a light humorous sound left his lips at the inviting sound. 

he gave you one last kiss to your lips before he trailed down, his hands pulling up your shirt before he kissed down your stomach. he rocked his hips against the bed, his cock twitching in his trousers at the sight of your pussy being barely covered by ripped panties. 

he pushed what little of them was left picked up your thighs, spreading them before he rested between them. he looked up at you, making eye contact before he dove in, his tongue eager to taste you. 

your back arched immediately, your shaky hands finding a grasp on the bedsheets beside you as you threw your head back. 

he groaned loudly against you, his tongue lapping up your arousal as his tongue bar flicked over your clit. “hhhmm,” you breathed out, your chest trembling as your nipples grew hard under your ruffled oversized shirt. 

he buried his face into you, not caring how messy he was being, the taste and scent of your pussy was so alluring, it pulled him in and he was gone, far gone. the only thing on his mind was you, and how delicious you were. 

you were crying out his name, your back sliding down as your lower body rose off the bed while dabi sat up on his knees, his hands gripping your ass roughly, keeping you in place as he devoured you. 

“fuckin tasty cunt, butterfly, should’ve let me eat you sooner,” he groaned, his tongue flicking up and down slowly before focusing completely on your clit. 

his lips wrapped around it, sucking letting his tongue bar roll against it and you sobbed, hiccuping his name as heat swarmed your face while the pressure built in your stomach and tickled your pussy. 

you pushed at his hands, the stimulation growing too intense for you to handle as you wiggled your hips away. he grunted, your pleas going ignored, unintentionally. all logic and hearing was gone, the only thing he could focus on was how good your cunt tasted and how he never wanted to leave from between your thighs. 

“dabi!” your cries, your hips squirming and bucking as your head fell back onto your pillow, hands gripping your blanket in a tight hold as you came in his mouth. 

he groaned, drinking you up and lapping up your cum as you shook violently in his arms. he didn’t stop, your taste far too addicting and you wailed, pushing him off as you shook your head. 

“mmm,” you gasped, heavy pants leaving your lips as tears fell against your pillow. “oh my god,” you hiccuped as he gently nibbled your clit. 

“please please please no more,” you whined and he only continued, licking up your pussy, giving it a lingering lick and suck over your clit before he pulled away. he gave it one last kiss before hesitantly pulling away. 

he rose back up you your face, smashing his lips against yours and you sighed into him, legs wrapping around his waist as you kissed him. 

you moaned against him, your body feeling boneless and airy as you lazily ran your hands up and down his back underneath his shirt. 

his skin was a bit rough on his back, as his scars trailed down around down there, but you didn’t care. while he could hardly feel anything from where his scars were, he could feel the pressure and warmth from your loving hands and he relaxed into your touch. 

your hands slid over his shoulders and onto his chest before you pushed him onto his back. 

he looked up at you, surprised with his lips parted. you hovered above him, throwing a leg over his lap as you straddled him. you pulled your shirt off, revealing your breasts and he groaned, hands coming up and giving them a squeeze. 

“gorgeous,” he mumbled, his mouth latching over a breast while his hand gave attention to the other one. 

his tongue flicked over your nipple before teasingly biting it, chuckling against the mound at the cute howl of shock that left your lips. 

he sucked bruises into your flesh, returning the same treatment to your other breast before he hesitantly released them, allowing you to do what you pleaded with him. 

you tugged on his shirt and he smirked at you, pulling it off and growing cocky as he caught your lustful stare that drank up his lean body. 

“i’ve always thought you were the most gorgeous guy i’ve ever seen.” you blurted out, all and any nervousness you originally had was now gone and replaced with boldness. he laughed, his hands coming down and caressing your hips as he shook his head. 

“thank you baby,” he replied with a grin as he squeezed your ass. “you already know how beautiful i think you are.” he reminded and you smiled, bending down to kiss him. 

you moved down his lips, kissing down his chin and down to his chest, your tongue darting out licking a long and slow pane down his toned abdomen. 

he shuddered under your ministrations, his eyes darkening into a wine red as you unbuckled his pants. you looked up at him, your hands on his belt as you panted. “can i...return the favor?” 

he groaned, his cock swelling up a size at your question and he nodded, his hand coming to the back of your head. 

he didn’t push you down, he just kept it there, tangling his fingers with your hair adoringly. 

you fished his cock from out his pants, the air leaving your lungs once it was pulled from out his boxers. it stood long and thick, far more intimidating than you thought it’d be and chuckled at your facial expression, his hand coming behind his neck and scratching with faux humbleness. 

a jacob’s latter lined up the sides of his cock and you could only imagine how it would feel stuffing you up and you shivered at the thought. 

you lowered your mouth onto him and he hissed, his head falling back onto the bed as his hands tangled into your hair. 

he groaned as your cheeks hollowed out, your tongue curving around him and sucking him with intensity, and drive. you bobbed your head up and down, loving how full your mouth felt as he bucked his hips into you. 

“fuck, angel, i,” he chuckled, out of breath as his head rolled back and forth. 

“doin a hell of a job,” he complimented, his voice strained as his thumb rubbed your jawline. 

you hummed against him and he moaned, a laugh mixing with his sounds as he breathed in heavily. “fuckin hell baby,” 

your tongue swirled over his tip as your lips encased around it before gliding all the way down into your nose met the space beside hip. 

he gasped, your name leaving past his lips as his shoulder jerked forwards. “shit!” he hissed as you repeated the actions. 

“gonna let me fuck that pretty mouth?” he murmured, his words coming out slurred as you only sucked harder. you nodded, slowly pulling off his cock before you opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue. 

he held his cock at the base, tracing your bitten lips, phrases of loving praise leaving his own before he slid in, his mouth falling open as he threw his head back. 

you encased his cock, wanting to make him feel as good as possible. he thrusted in, trying to hold back as to not hurt you. 

his hand brushed your hair back, groaning your name as he slid all the down your throat, his cock twitching at the sound of your cute gagging. 

you were able to handle it though, and you encouraged him to keep going. he bucked into your mouth, cursing as you swirled your tongue around him, bobbing along with his own thrusts. 

you were so enthusiastic to please and it turned him on more than he had ever been in his life. he fucked your mouth, heavy pants leaving past his mouth as he chanted your name. 

“shit shit shit, i’m—“ he groaned out, his words stringing out as he came in your mouth. he bucked his hips a few more times, his body starting to shake from how you never let up. you took him in eagerly and he hissed as he slowly eased out of your mouth. 

he pulled you up and smashed his lips against you. his head felt weightless as did the rest of his body. his pushed you onto your back, legs on either side of you as his tongue delved into yours.

you could taste each other on your tongues and he loved it, as one hand slid up and down your side as the other cupped your cheek. 

“dabi,” you whimpered, his cock still hard and pressing against your hip. “what’s wrong baby?” he breathed out, his lips against your jawline as you panted. “i want you in me,” you drawled out, and he inhaled sharply, scanning you up and down as he bit his lip. 

you looked positively delectable beneath him. he picked you up and flipped your over, pulling your hips up as he gripped your ass in his hands before slapping it. 

“face down angel, keep your ass up.” he ordered and you listened, your cheek resting on your pillow as your arm slid across your chest for support. 

he brought his cock to your pussy, tracing it up and down your slit, reveling in the way your hips squirmed at the sensation. 

he wanted to see your pretty face while he filled you to the brim but he knew this position was one that’d make you feel the best. with the directed pressure against your g-spot mixed with the stimulation he’d provide to your clit, he knew he’d have you sobbing out his name. 

“please, in in,” you whined and he shuddered out a breath. seeing you so desperate for him was going to make his raven heart erupt. 

but your wish was his command, and he slid in, slowly and your mouth fell open, your eyes squeezing shut as a long vocalization drew out past your lips. 

“fuck,” he grunted once he reached your brink, his cock fully buried inside of you. you were gasping, your breasts pressed into the mattress as you clenched your pillow in your fists. 

his cock filled you to the hilt and you’ve never felt so full before. his piercings hit every sensitive part and you whimpered as you looked back at him. “move please,” 

he nodded, hands coming up and squeezing your hips as he pulled out only to push himself back in all the way. 

he groaned, his head falling back as your body shook under him. his hand slid to cup your breast, squeezing the soft flesh as he thrusted into you, loving how the curve of your ass fit perfectly with his hips. 

he began to quicken his thrusts, loving how your breasts bounced and how your ass moved along with his movements. he was losing any and all reserve as he pivoted his cock deep into you, plunging deep into your cunt and hitting your g-spot immediately. 

you cried out, instinctively pressing your ass against him as you tried to catch your breath. 

“dabi,” you cried out, as his hips snapped against you. he was rutting into you, his body and senses taking over as he leaned forward, his fangs nestled into the side of your neck and you winced, the pain surprisingly adding onto the pleasure and you whined. 

he drew blood, and it only fueled him harder, his tongue lapped you up eagerly, as his hips slammed deep into you. he fucked you with ease, his chest rising and falling hard as he released all his pent up frustration out on your cunt. with your blood on his tongue and his cock stuffed deep inside of you, if he could die, he wouldn’t mind and would do so happily. 

his hands held onto your hips, his head rolling back as his eyes went to the back of his skull, your pussy squeezed and clamped down around him, pushing a groan out from his lips. 

“gonna cum in your fuckin cunt babe, deep in you, is that what you want?” he rumbled, his hand rubbing a circle over your ass before smacking it. you whimpered, bucking into him as you nodded. 

he pulled all the way out before pushing himself fully in, loving the long and shaky drawn out gasp that left your lips as his piercings rubbed against you. 

he hit your g-spot with every thrust and it was pushed you deeper and deeper into nirvana and you weren’t even worried about getting lost into it. 

his hips bucked deep into you, growling as you tightened around him. “look at you babe,” he laughed darkly, his hand wrapping around your throat as he bent forward, and you cried, the pressure building in your stomach only intensifying. “never thought i’d see you all sprawled out like this f’me,”

you couldn’t answer, the only thing you were capable of was sobbing out his name. “you know i’ve watched you fuck yourself on those cute little fingers of yours while you cried my name baby, how’s it feel to finally have the real thing hmm? s’big as you imagined it’d be?” he was teasing you but you didn’t care, you were a sopping wet, blubbering mess and all you cared about in that moment was having your cunt filled. 

“s’big s’big dabi pleaseee please, so good so so good,” you hiccuped, your eyes pinched close through tears trailing down your cheeks as his cock relentlessly pounded into you, his hips consistently pressed against your ass. 

“all that’s in that pretty little head of yours is my fuckin cock isn’t it? my dirty girl,” he growled, his cock plunging mercilessly into you and you wailed, your ass pushing back greedily against him. 

“yes, yes god yes,” you sobbed, your chest racking with trembles as your fingers went down to rub your clit. he chastised you, slapping away your hand before grabbing your wrists. he held you by your wrists and gripped them as he fucked you, hard. 

“mmm,” you whined as you shook your head. “please let me, please let me cum please?” you cried and he shook his head, laughing as he never let up with his thrusts. 

“i don’t think i gave you permission to touch your clit baby. now you’re gonna have to wait until i say you can.” he breathed out and you whined loudly, wriggling your wrists in his bold only for him to tighten his grip. 

his free hand spanked your ass a new color, making your wrists stay still as you whimpered. 

“go ahead, keep being a brat, baby and i’ll keep having my way with you ‘til i cum. then i’ll just leave you here. maybe tie you up so you have no way of cumming. is that what you want butterfly?” he threatened, his voice dropping into the low octaves. you shook your head, crying as you chanted no. 

“then behave.” he grunted, smacking your ass as he continued to shove his cock deep into you, hitting your g-spot with no mercy. 

his thrusts grew faster, and harder, messy and sporadic as he groaned loudly. his hips snapped back and forth, in and out your slick pussy and you whimpered, heavy breaths leaving your lips as you squeezed your eyes shut. 

“fuck fuck fuck,” he grunted, his hands dropping your wrists as his fingers found your clit. “cum, now.” he ordered, his fingers drawing circles into your clit and you gasped, your eyes rolling back into your skull as dabi bit down onto your shoulder, groaning loudly as your blood rested on his tongue. 

you whined, your ass pushing hard against him as your hips wiggled against his fingers. 

he rutted into you, cumming deep in you as he sucked on your shoulder blade. you whimpered, falling limp against the mattress as he fucked you. 

he finished with one last hard thrust, moaning lowly as he slowly pulled out, watching the cum flow from your pussy. 

your body lazily fell flat against the bed, trembling as he laid beside you. he pulled you into his chest, letting you wrap your legs around him as he held you close. 

he shushed you, your chest resting against his as you panted, whimpering ever so slightly as your orgasm slowly pulled away from your body. 

he massaged your scalp, kissing your forehead, down the bridge of your nose, your cheeks and temples. he praised you, tapping the tip of your nose as he reminded you how good you were for him, how lovely his little butterfly was. 

he lulled you to sleep, humming softly as your head laid beneath his chin, your body curling up beside him. he ran his fingers up and down your back as you slipped into a relaxed sleep. 

he’d hold onto you for awhile, not wanting you to feel abandoned or used but in a few hours he’d go, and fetch you a glass of water and a meal. he needed to constantly make sure you were always taken care of. 

he’d never, ever, cease from doing that.


End file.
